Analytics data is sometimes gathered to aid in an analysis. The quality of the analysis is often dependent on the amount of analytics data gathered and the ability to correlate the analytics data with conditions. That is, the quality of the analysis often suffers when insufficient analytics data is gathered. Also, gathering the analytics data can be costly and difficult to manage.